Le triangle des damnés
by Izaberu
Summary: Alors que Luffy et co. Débarquent sur une toute nouvelle île, ils découvrent l'existance d'un étrange triangle des damnés... FanFic TERMINER :D
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ma première petit fic sur one piece, j'espère que vous allez appréciez... :$ Alors que Luffy et co avaient quitté Water-seven, accompagnez d'un tout nouveau bateau et d'un charpentier. Ils se dirigeaient vers la prochaine île.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île, l'île des quatre-saisons, ont la surnommait ainsi car elle était l'une des seules îles de tout la route de tout les périls, a posséder sur son sol les quatre-saisons.

Luffy avait à peine mis pied sur terre qu'il était déjà parti en courant vers le village qu'il avait aperçu au loin, pour voir les gens qui s'y trouvait. Alors que Paulie c'était proposé pour rester sur le bateau puisqu'il avait quelque petite chose a réparé puisque Luffy avait fait des sienne et détruit quelque poutre. Les autres avaient tous suivis Luffy.

Un homme d'un certain âge sorti d'une maison et vint à leur rencontre.

- Bienvenu voyageur. Vous êtes bien des voyageur n'es pas? Dit le vieux monsieur.

- Ont n'est des pirates. Répondis Luffy.

Luffy tomba au sol alors que Nami venait de le frapper.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu taire. Ils ne voudront plus de nous sur leur île maintenant. Dit Nami.

- Ben quoi j'ai juste dit la vérité. Répondit Luffy.

En bruit de fond ont entendis Zoro partir à rire.

- Pirate, pécheur ou voyageur, peut importe sur notre île ont reçoit tellement peut de visite que l'ont accepte n'importe qui.

- Heu pourquoi recevez vous rarement de la visite sur votre île? (Nami)

- Hé bien a cause du légendaire triangle des damnés, ont n'est l'île la plus proche du triangle, a part bien sur des trois île qui forme le triangle.

- Une légende? Quelle légende? (Nami)

- Es ce que ces un triangle magique? A tout les coup ces un triangle magique (Luffy)

- Quoi un triangle magique? Wooow (chopper)

- Tu sais moi chopper j'ai déjà été dans un triangle magique ya des créature extrêmement dangereuse, je les aient toute vaincu. (Ussop)

- Quoi pour vrai? (Chopper)

- Hey Zoro ta entendu ces un triangle magique (luffy)

- hmm (zoro) il baille.

Le vieil homme les invita à aller faire un tour dans la librairie non loin de leur emplacement actuel, ou il pourrait sûrement trouver plus ample renseignement sur ce fameux triangle, car il disait que la libraire accepterait sûrement de les aider.

Ils se rendirent dans la librairie que le vieil homme leur avait montrée. Ils entrèrent mais il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir.

- Nami Chan la libraire n'est pas présente. (Sanji)

Luffy vit un petite clochette sur le comptoir s'en approcha et commença a taper dessus. Une main sortie de derrière le bureau et enleva rapidement la clochette.

Luffy surpris enleva sa main et s'étira le coup pour voir qui lui avait enlever la clochette.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves, de grands yeux verts derrière des lunettes de lectures, sortis de derrière le comptoir avec la clochette à la main. Elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine.

- Heu bonjour! (Luffy)

- Pourriez vous à l'avenir si vous voulez m'avertir de votre présence, DE NE PAS PIOCHER SUR CETTE MAUDITE CLOCHETTE JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE" (jeune femme)

La jeune femme reposa la clochette sur le comptoir, puis le livre quelle tenait dans l'autre main, tira le banc qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir s'y assied, enleva ses lunette, puis croisa les mains devant elle.

- Bonjour comment puis je vous aider? (Jeune femme)

- Hé bien un vieil homme nous à dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous informer sur la légende du triangle des damnées. (Nami)

- non je ne peux pas. Si c'était juste ça, alors vous savez où est la sortie. (Jeune femme)

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond remis ses lunettes et replongea derrière le comptoir.

Quand Luffy vint pour s'approcher a nouveau du comptoir, ont vit une main sortir a nouveau prendre la clochette et disparaître.

- Hey est ce que ça veut dire que l'ont pourra pas aller dans le triangle magique? (Luffy)

- Ca a ben l'air si ont n'a pas d'information suffisante pour y aller ont peut pas. (Nami)

- Ont va trouver je suis votre capitaine et je veut aller dans le triangle magique. (Luffy)

- Vous voulez aller dans le triangle des damnées? (Jeune femme.

Elle s'était à peine relever ont ne pouvais voir que ses yeux derrière ces petite lunettes.

- Oui ces a cet endroit que l'ont souhaite aller. (Nami)

- Vous y êtes décider peut importe ce qui peut arriver? (Jeune femme)

- y peut arriver quelque chose? Alors ont n'ira pas luffy ont laissent faire. (Ussop)

- peut importe ce qui arrivera si ont n'y va pas maintenant ont le regrettera. (Luffy)

- hé bien alors je peut peut-être vous aider. (Jeune femme)

Elle se leva, reposa la clochette et ses lunettes sur le comptoir, puis s'assied sur son petit banc.

- Qu'est ce que je vais avoir en retour? Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous aider pour rien moi. (Jeune femme)

- Que voulez vous en retour gente demoiselle? (Sanji)

- Hé bien, pas grand chose, vous possédez des fruit du démons dans votre équipage non? (Jeune femme)

- oui moi j'en n'ai un mais chopper et Robin aussi. (Luffy)

- alors ces simples je vous dis ce que je peux vous dire sur le triangle, mais vous me laisser vous examiner avant de partir. (Jeune femme)

- luffy fait pas ça a tout moment elle peut te découper en rondelle pour t'examiner. (Ussop)

- pourquoi tu te caches derrière moi toi? (Zoro)

- Ca marche pour moi (luffy)

- parfait ça pourrait prendre quelque heure juste le temps que je vous pose quelque question. (Jeune femme)

Les heures passaient, Nami, sanji, ussop et zoro attendaient encore à l'extérieur, que Sana, qui avait fini enfin par leur dire son nom, n'avait encore cessé de poser dix mille questions à robin luffy et chopper.

Paulie arriva, ils les vient assied à l'extérieur.

- qu'es ce que vous faite? (Paulie)

- Ont attend que Sana est terminer avec son interrogatoire (nami)

- Hein? (Paulie)

- je vais t'expliquer. (Ussop)

Pendant que ussop expliquait ce qui se passait a paulie, la porte de la librairie s'ouvris.

- Alors voilà, ont n'a terminer merci Luffy, je vais en avoir pour un moment a recopier mes notes, ça me permettra d'avoir des connaissances supplémentaires. (Sana)

- Ont peut avoir des infos maintenant sur le triangles? (Luffy)

- Bien sur, mais avant tout vous devez savoir, que ceux qui se son aventurer dans le triangle ne sont jamais revenu. Enfin non, il y a des gens qui en son revenue, cela date de 18 ans, un équipage de l'île a voulu aller visiter le triangle. Mais quand ils sont revenus la moitié de l'équipage avait disparue.

- Ont t'ils dit ce qu'ils avaient vus la bas? (Sanji)

- En fait, le triangle est constituer de trois île, dites habiter. Les trois îles ne sont pas en elle même dangereuse, tant que l'ont se contente de visité ces trois île. Cependant si ont s'aventure dans le centre, ont ne reviens pas. Quand ils sont revenus, ils m'ont parler de bien des choses, mais ont refuser de me dire ce qui ce trouvait au centre.

- peut-être était tu trop jeune pour l'entendre. (Nami)

- je l'ai cru, mais ça ma passer. (Sana)

- alors comment ont fait pour aller dans le triangle magique? (Luffy)

- hé bien ont n'a qu'à se diriger grâce au log post, si vous rester plus de 4 jours ici, le log post qui est déjà recharger pour votre prochaine île, va se remettre a zéro et vous diriger vers la premier île du triangle. (Sana)

- aussi simple que ça (nami)

- vous avez cru quoi, que vous deviez vous faire projeter par un geyser dans le ciel? Ces dépasser tout ça. (Sana)

- heu ben ces que... (Ussop)

- Non ne me dite pas? Vous étés aller sur skypeas. (Sana)

- Oui (luffy)

- et je pari que vous êtes passer par le geyser? Bon sang vous êtes vraiment des pèquenots (Sana)

Sana se mit à rire sans pouvoir arrêter.

- ça ces la meilleure ça fait des années que j'avait pas entendue des gens aller sur skypeas grâce au geyser. C'est dépasser tout ça bon sang. (Sana)

- personne ne nous avaient dit que l'ont pouvaient aller sur skypeas par un autre moyen que le geyser. (Nami)

- ces normal, au niveau ou vous étiez a se moment la sur la route de tout les périls, personne n'auraient vraiment pu vous aider. (Sana)

- que veut tu dire par niveau? (Nami)

- hé bien ces simple, la route de tous les périls est diviser en 3 niveau. Le premier est l'entrée celui que vous étiez jusqu'à il y a quelque îles a peine. Ensuite il y a le deuxième niveau, qui se trouve être celui ci. (Sana)

- alors tu veut dire que les hautes strates de la pirateries son encore plus loin? (Nami)

- non vous êtes en plein dedans, car le troisième niveau est le niveau que l'ont peut qualifié d'inconnu. Celui ou jusqu'à dernière nouvelle seul le seigneur des pirates se serait rendu. Soit Rough Tell.

- Même moi qui ait toujours vécue sur la route de tous les périls je ne savait pas quelle était diviser en trois niveau. (Robin)

- si tu n'es jamais venue aussi loin sur la route de tous les périls, alors ces normal. Rare son les pirates qui se rendent jusqu'ici. (Sana)

- alors notre destination finale est le troisième niveau. (Luffy)

- hé bien pour un intrépide comme toi qui rêve de devenir le seigneur des pirates, alors oui ces notre destination. (Nami)

- les rêves, depuis longtemps, rare son les pirates qui croient encore en eux. Avec la nouvelle ère qui approche les rêves ne seront plus présents dans la tête des pirates. (Sana)

- je me souviens que sur Jaya le gars au bars nous avait sortis quelque chose qui ressemblait a ça a cette nouvelle ère. (Zoro)

Sana le regarda, tout en écoutant ces dernières paroles.

- je paris que vous avez rencontrez Bellamy la hyène et Sarquiss. (Sana)

- comment le sait tu? (Nami)

- car ils sont un des premiers équipages de pirates a vouloir transformer se monde en nouvelle ère. Ils font aussi partis de l'équipage de Donquihote Dorafumingo. (Sana)

- qui s'est celui la? (Sanji)

- un capitaine corsaire. (Sana)

- wow un autre capitaine corsaire t'a entendue ça zoro avec la raclé que Bellamy à reçu Donqui machin chouette va sûrement vouloir ce venger. (Luffy)

- oui ces bien ont peut dire que ça va vite, un deuxième déjà. (Zoro)

- et vous croyez que à cause que vous avez donné une raclé à Bellamy Donquihotte va se déranger pour vous? Vous êtes dans le jus mes pauvres, il n'est pas du genre à se déranger pour qui que ce soit. (Sana)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Des review ca serait gentil question de savoir si ca vaut la peine que je mette la suite :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre, le départ sera pour le troisième chapitre :D. Merci pour les reviews ces gentils, mais vous pouvez en rajouter pour le deuxième chapitre :D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alors que Sana les invita à la taverne plus loin, elle continuait à leurs expliquer que Donquihote Dorafumingo était un capitaine corsaire, des plus mystérieux, rare était les personnes connaissant réellement son pouvoir, étant donné qu'il possédait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon.

Elle leurs mentionna aussi, que d'après ce quelle avait entendue, tout les capitaines corsaires possédait un fruit du démon, ce qui leur permettaient d'avoir une plus grande force de combat. Elle expliqua aussi, que les capitaines corsaires n'étaient pas tous connus, comme Mihawk, Dorafumingo, Crocodile jadis un capitaine corsaire et Bartholomeus Kuma.

- à combien s'élevaient leurs primes, avant qu'ils ne deviennent capitaine corsaire? (ussop)  
- Pour Bartholomeus Kuma c'était 296 000 000 berrys, tandis que pour Dorafumingo c'était 340 000 000 berrys, mais malheureusement je ne sais pas pour Mihawk, car il y a une aura de mystère autour de lui, bien peut de personne en connaissent beaucoup sur lui. (sana)  
- Tu ne sais rien sur les autres capitaines corsaires? (ussop)  
- Non, je connais le nom de l'un d'eu, mais ces tout, il se nommerais Jinbei, il serait l'homme poisson le plus puissant de sa race, mais je ne sais rien de plus. (sana)  
- Bon ça va, maintenant ces bien beau les capitaines corsaires, mais ces pas notre priorité, si Luffy tu veut vraiment aller dans le triangle des damnés, alors il nous faut des renseignements, alors à toi de remplir ta partie de contrat Sana. (nami)  
- Exact, alors voilà, pour s'y rendre comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il s'agis seulement de laisser le log-post se charger, dans un temps donné sur cette île et il vous dirigera sur la première île, formant le triangle. (sana)  
- Qu'es ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant là bas? (chopper)  
- En fait les survivants d'il y a 18 ans, sont les seuls à vraiment le savoir. Ont dit qu'il y aurait au centre des trois îles, quelque chose de mystérieux, ces ce qui aurait empêché bien des aventuriers à revenir.  
- Si ces un triangle magique, alors ya peut-être des sorciers. (luffy)  
- Les sorciers n'existent pas luffy. (sanji)  
- Quoi t'en a jamais rencontrer tu peut pas savoir. (luffy)  
- Mais voyons, des sorciers, la magie n'existe pas soit un peut réaliste luffy, n'es pas Sana chérie. (sanji)  
- En fait je serait porter à rester septique, pour la bonne raison que rien n'a été prouvé que quoi que ce soit, même si ce ne sont que des dires, existe ou non. (sana)  
- Que veut tu dire? (nami)  
- Ces simple, tant que cela n'a pas été prouver, alors rien ne dit que justement exemple les sorciers n'existent pas, surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que sur la route de tous les périls, tout peut arriver. Rien n'est sûr, n'oubliez pas qu'ici ont ne peut se fier à quoique ce soit. (sana)  
- Ces vrai, ces comme pour naviguer, nos yeux et tout ce qui peut nous permettre de naviguer, se rapport à un log-post, ces le seul moyen de réussir à se rendre quelque part sur la route de tous les périls. (nami)  
- Exact (sana)  
- Comme vous êtes intelligente, mes déesses des îles. (sanji)

Alors que luffy s'égosillait à dire qu'il voulait coûte que coûte aller visiter le triangle magique, que Zoro, piquait un roupillon au bout de la table, que Robin lisait un livre emprunter à la librairie de Sana. Tout les autres se contentèrent d'écouter Sana.

- Je crois que vous devriez poser plus de question au vieux du village. (sana)  
- Qui ça? (paulie)  
- Le vieux qui nous à diriger à la librairie? (ussop)  
- Oui, il est l'un des survivants de l'expédition d'il y a 18 ans. (sana)  
- Ces étrange il nous a dit que tu pourrais répondre à toutes nos questions. (nami)  
- Ce qui est étrange, ces pourquoi lui, qui est aller dans le triangle, ne nous là pas dit. Dit Zoro en ouvrant un œil.  
- D'après moi, il veut tout oublier, même moi qui essais parfois de lui poser des questions, je ne reçoit que comme réponse, tu devrait trouver quelque chose de plus important, que m'importuner avec le passé. (sana)  
- Pourquoi le triangle t'intéresse t'il autant? (nami)  
- En fait, il y a 18 ans, mon père c'est joint à l'équipe qui s'est dirigé vers le triangle, parmi les survivants, quand ils sont revenus, il n'en faisait pas parti. (sana)  
- Ho pardonne moi. (nami)  
- Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir. De toute façon, j'essais de remuer le passé le moins possible, j'essais seulement de savoir comment il est mort, ou disparut. (sana)  
- Il devrait au moins te le dire sana chérie, tu à le droit de savoir. (sanji)  
- Ces gentil, mais quand il s'y met il peut être plus têtu qu'une mule. J'ai toujours voulu aller dans le triangle, en espérant y trouver quelque chose qui me démontrerait, ce qui est advenue de lui. (sana)  
-Alors ça marche… (luffy)  
- Qu'es ce que tu baragouine encore luffy? (nami)  
- Ces décider Sana tu viens avec nous, ont va aller dans le triangle et ont va découvrir ce qui s'y trouve et ont va revenir. (luffy)  
- Tu es aussi sur de réussir? (sana)  
- Bah ouais pourquoi? (luffy)

Luffy se retrouva au sol avec une grosse bosse sur la tête.

- Hey pourquoi tu me frappe? (luffy)  
- Car tu n'a rien écouter de ce quelle à expliquer, ont ne sais pas se qui se trouve la bas, y aller à l'aveuglette peut nous mener à notre perte. (nami)  
- Ouais pis. Ces pas grave je veut visiter le triangle magique je suis votre capitaine et j'ai pris ma décision Sana viens avec nous et ont va visité le triangle magique. (luffy)  
- Es-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça? (sana)  
- Comment? (nami)  
- Simple d'esprit!(sana)  
- Ha ça ces sont passe temps préférer. (nami)  
- Je vois. Bon passons, même si j'acceptait de venir avec vous, ont ne seraient pas préparer pour quoique ce soit, ont ne sais pas ce qui peut nous y attendre, ce qui s'y trouve et le seul moyen de le savoir serait de faire parler le doyen. (sana)  
- Ont peut toujours essayer. (nami)  
- Comment compte tu t'y prendre? (Zoro)  
- Ces vrai, après tout Sana à essayer plusieurs fois, en ayant encore plus de raison que nous de vouloir savoir, pour son père, alors je crois que pour nous ces peine perdue. (ussop)  
- Tu connais le théâtre ussop? (nami)  
- Bah ouais qui, qui connais pas ça? (ussop)  
- Hé bien ont va s'en servir à notre avantage, cependant Sana j'aurai besoin de toi. (nami)

Alors quelques heures plus tard, Nami accompagnée de Sana, se dirigèrent vers la maison du doyen. Les autres ne devaient pas s'en mêler, car Nami était sûre que Luffy, à lui seul pourrait tout faire foirer, alors en groupe cela aurait pu être pire.

Sana cogna à la porte, ont entendit une voix, puis un lock se déverrouiller, puis d'un grincement sonore, la porte s'ouvris, sur le vieillard, déjà en peignoir, certes le soleil était coucher depuis une bonne heure, mais visiblement, il devait se coucher avec le soleil.

Nami eu un sourire intérieur, c'était le temps idéale, étant donnée que le vieux schnock était sûrement quelque peut fatigué, les émotions seraient plus facilement atteignable.

- Bonsoir. (sana)  
- Ho bonsoir Sana, qui a-t-il? Ho je vois que tu à rencontrer nos visiteurs. (vieillard)  
- oui, ils sont charmants. (sana)  
- heureux de l'entendre, mais dites mois toutes les deux, il est tard pour moi, alors qui a-t-il? (vieillard)

Nami doucement, en faisant attention à se que le vieillard ne la voit pas, tira légèrement sur le long manteau que portait Sana. Celle-ci compris, que la mise en scène de Nami devait commencer maintenant. Sana le regarda et doucement, baissa la tête elle déposa son visage dans ces mains et commença à sangloter doucement.

- Mais que ce passe t'il petite fleur? (vieillard)

Sana compris, que le plan de nami fonctionnerait sûrement, comment avait t'elle pu ne jamais penser à un plan pareille. Elle savait depuis qu'elle était enfant, que quand, il l'appelait petite fleur, c'était qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la rendre contente.

- en fait… je… je voudrait… vraiment savoir… maintenant ce qui est arrivé… à mon père… ou du moins ce qui se trouve dans… le triangle… (sana)

Sana joua le plan à Nami à merveille, Nami commençait à adoré la façon de jouer de Sana, car à voir le visage crispé du vieillard, elle savait qu'elles avaient gagnés.

- Sana, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne peut rien te dire. (vieillard)  
- Pourquoi donc, elle à le droit de savoir ce qui c'est passé il y a 18 ans, faites le pour elle, ou pour son père. (nami)

Sana jouant le jeu, lança un léger cri de tristesse et Nami la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Bon d'accord, je vais vous dire quelque petite chose, mais je t'en pris Sana cesse de pleurer. (vieillard)

Sana releva doucement la tête et se contenta de regarder le sol d'un regard triste. Le vieillard les fit entrer cher lui, les invita à s'asseoir au salon.

- Alors pour commencer, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est réellement arrivé à ton père, car les membres de notre équipe qui ont disparus, se sont volatilisés. Alors que nous étions en train d'essayer de sortir du point d'attraction du triangle. (vieillard)  
- Un point d'attraction? (nami)  
- Oui, quand ont entre dans le triangle et que l'ont se dirige sur la première île, à peine une heure après notre arrivé, notre log-post, qui était supposer nous ramener sur notre île, à changer de direction. Il nous menait vers la prochaine île du triangle. (vieillard)  
- A peine une heure? (nami)  
- Exact, alors nous nous sommes dit, qu'à la prochaine île, il prendrait sûrement la direction de la troisième île, alors ces ce qui est arrivé. Cependant sur la troisième île, au lieu de prendre la direction du centre du triangle ou du moins d'une île ne faisant pas partie du triangle, il nous à rediriger vers la première île. (vieillard)  
- Alors vous ne faisiez que tourner en rond! (Nami)  
- Oui ces alors que nous avons paniquer, car aucune des trois îles étaient habité, aussi nous avions tous des raisons de revenir sur notre île, nous ne voulions pas avoir à tourner en rond toute notre vie. (vieillard)  
- Qu'avez-vous fait? (sana)  
- En fait ton père, avait décider de partir à l'aveuglette et d'essayer de se diriger vers le centre du triangle, il croyait qu'il y aurait peut-être une ou des îles au centre. (vieillard)  
- Vous parler de mon père, mais pour les autres ils n'étaient pas d'accord? (sana)  
- Non, la moitié de l'équipe étaient prête à suivre ton père et l'autre voulait partir et essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer cher nous. Moi le premier. Ces alors que l'ont à décider de se séparer en deux équipes. Cependant à peine 3 heures après le départ de ton père, vers le centre, supposément, nous avons retrouvé sur la plage, leur embarcation en miettes. (vieillard)  
- Quoi!(sana)  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, Sana, nous avons fabriquer des croix, en leurs mémoire, sur la troisième îles du triangle, puis nous avons essayer de rentrer, visiblement l'ange de la chance était avec nous, car nous avons réussi à rentrer. (vieillard)

Sana se contenta de se lever et sortir, elle avait besoin d'air et cette maison ne lui permettait pas de respirer comme elle le désirait. Nami vint la rejoindre après avoir pris congé auprès du vieillard.

- je suis désolé pour ton père Sana. (nami)  
- Ca ne fait rien, fallais bien que je me fasse à l'idée, il n'est jamais revenue, mais j'espérait au moins que lui, il savait comment il était mort. (sana)  
- Allons-y, allons dans le triangle et découvrons ce qui c'est passé. (nami)  
- Et comment ont va faire pour revenir après? Tu as entendu ce que le log-post fait quand il se retrouve à peine une heure sur une île, il est pris dans l'attraction des îles du triangle. (sana)  
- Tu sais il à dit que l'ange de la chance était avec eux, nous ont n'a un capitaine simple d'esprit, qui à la chance de tout les diables. Nous réussiront ont n'a été dans le ciel, ont n'a passé par Enias Lobie ont n'a combattus un Capitaine Corsaire et ont n'a vus bien d'autre choses pas possible, mais regarde ont n'est toujours là. (nami)  
- Ces pas toi qui disais que cela pourrait être peine perdue? (sana)  
- Je disais ça avant qu'il me donne cette boite. (nami)  
- Ces quoi? (sana)  
- Regarde par toi-même. (nami)

Nami tendit la boite à Sana. Elle pris la boite et souleva le couvercle, elle y trouva un Eternal post. Elle lu dessus : Four seasons.

- Eternal post pour cette île ci? (sana)  
- exact. Ces le vieillard qui me la donner. (nami)  
- il possède ça et il ne s'en est pas servi il y a 18 ans. (sana)  
- en fait il se l'est procurer il y a, à peine 5 ans, il à dit que c'était pour toi. (nami)  
- pour moi? (sana)  
- oui, il a dit qu'il l'avait acheté, dans l'intention de te le donner, si un jour tu venais à vouloir partir de l'île, cet éternel post te permettrait de toujours retrouver ta maison. (nami)  
- alors il n'est pas aussi schnock que je le pensais. (sana)  
- Visiblement. Allons avertir les autres. (nami)

Nami et Sana partirent en direction de l'auberge ou les autres les attendaient.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Des reviews seraient apprécié, une petite idée avant le chapitre 3?**

**Hé bien, ces le grand départ, ok ok c'était évident désoler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre, le voici le voilà j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, merci au trois personnes qui ont reviewer ça m'encourage un ti-peut pour la suite ...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le Vogue Merry faisais maintenant route vers le fameux triangle… MAGIQUE…

- non Luffy c'est le triangle des damnés et tout porte à croire que ces très dangereux, ont auraient pas dû y venir. (ussop)  
- arrête de geindre, bon sang, ya rien qui dit que ce qui se trouve dans le triangle est dangereux, voir mortel. (zoro)  
- en fait je vous rappelle que la moitié d'une expédition y a perdue la vie il y a 18 ans. (sana)  
- peut-être mais j'ai tendance à croire, que tant que l'ont n'a pas vu le corps d'une personne ont ne peut pas dire quelle soit morte. (zoro)

Zoro se retrouva aussi vite au sol, avec une belle bosse sur la tête.

- ont ne veut pas ton avis imbécile, je te rappelle que son père fait parti des disparut, quel manque de tact. (nami)

Sana avait regardé le beau crochet de droite de Nami, qui lui avait permis d'étendre de tout son long, le sabreur aux cheveux verts de l'équipage.

- J'ai faiiiiiiiiiim. (Luffy)  
- Bon voilà l'estomac ambulant qui nous fait son show. (sanji)  
- Sanjiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai faim. (luffy)  
- Bon ça va j'ai compris aller tête d'algue debout, j'ai besoin de toi. (sanji)  
- Va te faire foutre sourcil en vrille. (zoro)

Alors que Zoro et Sanji opéraient l'une de leurs habituelle querelle, que Luffy courait partout en criant qu'il avait faim, que Robin se contentait de rire, Pauli essayait d'arrêter Luffy, qui accrochait tout sur son passage, Ussop, qui avait reçu de sa mixture étrange dans les yeux et que Chopper criait pour un médecin, Sana ouvris de grand yeux et se tourna vers Nami.

**- CES TOUJOURS AUSSI ANIMER SUR VOTRE BATEAU? (sana)  
- OUI TOUJOURS, MAIS ONT S'Y HABITUE. (nami)**

Nami senti la patience la quitter, alors qu'elles voulais parler à Sana il lui fallait crier avec tout se remue ménage, elle en eut assez. Elle assomma pour commencer, tête de poids et mr.prince, puis se dirigea vers chopper et ussop, les mis KO à leur tour, puis attrapa Luffy par la mâchoire et le força à se calmer, au grand soulagement de Pauli.

- Non mais ça suffit bon sang. (nami)

Sanji fit ses habituelle cabriole devant sa Nami-San, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour préparer le repas, car Luffy craignait mourir de faim s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Sana pour la première fois, alors que le calme était au rendez-vous, pour combien de temps… Se tourna vers l'horizon, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait quitter son île, elle savait quelle y retournerait, mais pour le moment, elle était sur un bateau, qui plus est, un bateau pirate, avec un équipage de fou. Un capitaine, qui pourrait bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque, s'il venait à trouver un frigidaire vide, un sabreur, qui ne faisait que s'entraîner et s'il ne s'entraînait pas, il dormait.

Un cuistot, près à faire toute les volontés des personnes de sexe féminin de l'équipage, un menteur incontesté, une drôle d'archéologue, une peluche comme médecin, un charpentier criant après chaque personne de sexe féminin portant des vêtements trop courts et une navigatrice dépourvu de toute patience en face de cet équipage.

Vraiment un drôle d'équipage tout de même, mais elle souri, pour la première fois, elle trouvait un moyen de s'amuser sans avoir le nez dans un livre, elle n'avait qu'a s'asseoir et regarder cette drôle de bande de pirate.

- Ont n'a plus les pirates que l'on avaient. (sana)  
- Le repas est prêêêêêt… (sanji)

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien sûr cela faisait longtemps qu'un certain capitaine avait disparut, prenant avance sur tout les autres. Sana accompagna Nami vers la cuisine.

Au menu, jambon au citron et patate d'ail au poulet doux… (Ça existe ça? Je sais pas…) Chacun se servi, mais le repas tourna vite au spectacle de clown.

Luffy ayant pris quelque chose dans l'assiette de ussop, se retrouva à manger une boule de tabasco, tandis que Chopper s'étouffa comme à son habitude que Paulie frappa Luffy car il avait causer l'étouffement de Chopper, Robin riait doucement dans son coin, Sanji qui chantait la pomme à Nami et ont entendis au fond de la pièce des ronflements.

ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Zoro c'était endormi…

Nami après le repas annonça que la première pointe du triangle, soit la première île, était à quelque heure encore, qu'ils devraient l'atteindre d'ici demain midi. Luffy commençait déjà à trépigner d'avance.

- îîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîle en vue… (luffy)

Alors que Luffy criait, Ussop sorti de la cale accompagner de Chopper, tandis que Sanji s'approcha de Nami qui avait rejoint Sana qui se trouvait auprès de Luffy, qui criait à nouveau.

- Enfin nous y voilà. (nami)

Ils débarquèrent sur la première île alors que Nami essayais d'arrêter Luffy, il fut malheureusement déjà trop tard, il était déjà parti en courant vers la petite forêt s'y trouvant. Sanji proposa de faire un pique-nique sur la plage, il alla dans la cuisine du bateau et commença à préparer le repas.

Zoro s'était assoupi à un arbre, tandis que Ussop et Chopper s'amusais près de l'eau, Pauli réparait à nouveau les dégâts de Luffy, Robin s'était installé à la table que Sanji avait monté sur la plage, pour y lire son livre.

Sana essayais de comprendre les cartes de Nami, qui lui expliquait comment naviguer, mais visiblement Sana n'arrivait pas à y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Nami- chérie, Robin mon amour Sana mon ange, le repas est prêt. (Sanji)  
- À manger. (luffy)  
- Tiens l'estomac sur patte est de retour. (Sanji)  
- Ben quoi je ne pouvais pas manquer mon repas tout de même. (luffy)

Luffy s'assied à la table et commença à manger.

- Nami chérie, combien de temps prend le log-post pour se recharger? (sanji)  
- En fait il est déjà recharger depuis un bon moment, le doyen nous avait déjà averti que le log-post prenait très peut de temps à se recharger. (nami)  
- Alors ont repart quand? (luffy)  
- Ces toi le capitaine à dernière nouvelle non? (nami)  
- Exact, alors je veux aller sur la prochaine île, il y a rien sur celle-ci. (luffy)  
- A tu vu toute l'île? (ussop)  
- Ouais et y'avait juste une forêt. Rien d'autre. (luffy)  
- Bon alors ont part maintenant Luffy? (Nami)  
- Oui, la prochaine île sera sûrement mieux. (luffy)

Ils restèrent encore un peut sur l'île, question de profiter de la belle journée et de la grande plage de sable blanc.

Cependant Sana remarqua quelque chose, d'après tout les livres quelle avaient lus, les îles étaient décrite comme des îles habité, tandis que le vieillard, lui disait qu'elle était toute dépourvu d'une quelconque vie humaine.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les livres auraient écrit de fausses rumeurs sur ces îles, alors que les auteurs des livres où elle avait trouver des renseignements, étaient d'anciens écrit de pirates, ou de voyageurs qui auraient été sur ces îles.

- tu ma l'air songeuse Sana, es-ce que ça va? (nami)  
- hein? Heu oui, je réfléchissait ces tout. (sana)  
- aurait tu découvert quelque chose? (nami)  
- en fait je me rappelait seulement d'information trouver dans des livres portant sur le triangle des damnés, mais il y a des incohérences. (sana)  
- lesquelles? (nami)  
- en fait tu te souviens quand vous êtes venus dans ma librairie je vous ait dit que les îles étaient habité. Ces les renseignements que j'ai eu de livre que j'avait déjà lu. (sana)  
- oui je me rappelle, mais quel est le rapport avec tes réflexions? (nami)  
- en fait si ont se souviens bien des paroles du doyen, il disait que les îles étaient toutes inhabités. (sana)  
- oui mais cela ne prouve rien, peut-être que les livres ne sont pas exact, car d'après les renseignements que tu a personne ne seraient revenus vivant du triangle des damnés, à part l'équipe de ton père. (nami)  
- je sais j'y ait déjà penser, mais rien ne prouver que le doyen et les autres, il y a 18 ans, ont vraiment fouillés de fond en comble les îles, il y a peut-être des gens qui vivent ici, à voir la végétation, ils seraient au anges, ils ne manqueraient jamais de rien sur cette île. (sana)  
- ces vrai que l'île est plutôt bien rempli de denrée végétale. (nami)

Nami et Sana continuèrent d'échanger des hypothèses, quand Luffy monta sur le bateau et annonça le départ. D'après lui ils avaient perdus assez de temps sur cette île, ils se devaient de partirent maintenant, lui se qu'il voulait c'était d'aller au plus vite au centre, mais n'ayant aucun moyen de s'y rendre, avec la recommandation de Nami, il avait accepter de faire le tour des trois îles, avant de si diriger à l'aveuglette dans le centre du triangle.

Quand ils furent tous prêt à partir, ils montèrent sur le bateau, Luffy annonça le départ qui fut empêcher, personne n'avait jusqu'à maintenant remarquer quoique ce soit, mais c'était arriver…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alors voilà le troisième chapitre, je suis un peut déçue, car j'ai de la difficulté à faire bouger chaque personnages, comme je le voudrait, je devrait pouvoir arranger ça avec le prochain chapitre …**

**Des reviews s'il vous plais ça fait plaisir de savoir si ça vous intéresse ou non, ou si je perd mon temps à continuer …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Alors voilà le chapitre 4 j'espère que ca vous plaira, je m'excuse en avance des fautes j'ai tendance à en faire pas mal, mais je m'efforce à en faire le moins possible...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ont n'a un problème, ou il est cet imbécile encore... (nami)  
- Il était là il y a à peine 5 minutes, il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ca. (sana)  
- A tout les coups il y a bel et bien de la magie dans ce triangle. (Ussop)  
- Toi ne commence pas à donner raison à notre stupide capitaine, déjà qu'il saute partout en criant à ceux qui l'écoute qu'il avait raison que c'est un triangle magique. (Sanji)  
- Je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être fouiller l'île avant de quitter, ont ne peut pas le laisser. (sana)  
- J'y pense Chopper tu peut le retrouver avec son odeur?(Nami)  
- j'ai déjà essayer, mais je ne ressent pas sa présence. (Chopper)  
- Moi je vote pour le laisser ici sur cette île, tête d'algue ne pourra plus nous embêter. De toute façon le log-post va nous faire tourner en rond alors ont reviendra sur cette île. (sanji)  
- Ont ne peut pas faire ca, je ne veut pas m'imisser dans vos propos, mais tout de même, vous ne devriez pensez à laisser des membres, soit des amis derrière vous. (sana)  
- Je comprend Sana chérie, mais il à un sens de l'orientation exécrable, ce nul, alors il est amplement possible, que même si ont le cherche ont ne le retrouvera. (sanji)  
- À dernière nouvelle, on à tout notre temps, alors continuer, mais je refuse de bouger de cette île, si ont n'est pas au complet ou au moins avoir fait un minumum d'effort pour le retrouver. (Sana)  
- Je suis ok avec Sana, je suis votre capitaine, ont doit retrouver Zoro avant de quitter cette île. (Luffy)  
- Le capitaine à parler, alors... (sanji)

Nami prépara deux groupes, Ussop, Chopper et Robin, complétait le premier groupe, ensuite Paulie, Sanji et Sana, qui avait insister pour faire partie des recherches, complétait le deuxième groupe. Elle et Luffy allaient rester sur le bateau, comme ca, s'il revenait au bateau, alors elle pourrait aller avertir les autres, elle avait décidé de garder Luffy, car elle ne voulais pas risquer d'en perdre un autre.

Les groupes prirent des directions bien distincte, que Nami avait établie, ils avaient prévuent revenir dans 2 heures, avec ou sans Zoro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ussop, Ussop à disparut... (Chopper)

Chopper avait vu disparaître un peut plus loin, Ussop. Robin s'approcha de l'endroit ou se trouvait Ussop avant qu'il disparaisse. Il y avait un trou, mais aucune trace Ussop.

- Comment ont fait, ont recherche Mr. long nez ou Mr. Swordman? (robin)  
- Je sais pas, mais je veut pas disparaître moi aussi, il faudrait peut-être mieux retourner au bateau, Nami s'aura quoi faire. (Chopper)

Alors ils reprirent la direction du bateau.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre groupe...

Paulie ouvrait la marche, suivi de Sana et Sanji qui fermait la marche. Tout à coup Pauli s'arrêta net, alors que Sana et Sanji parlaient et ne regardaient pas devant eux, ils foncèrent dans Pauli.

- Qu'es ce que ca signfie Paulie? Tu devrait avertir quand tu t'arrête. Tiens prend ma main Sana-San.(sanji)  
- Merci Sanji, qu'es ce que ces que ca? Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait rien sur l'île, enfin d'après les dires de Luffy! (Sana)  
- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier au propos de Luffy, pour lui tout ce qui est important ces manger et son chapeau, alors je crois que pour lui ca, ca l'interessait pas. (Paulie)  
- À moins qu'il est cru qu'il avait fait le tour de l'île, mais il s'est perdu comme à son habitude. (Sanji)  
- Je propose d'aller s'informer à ces gens là-bas. (Sana)

Il venaient d'arriver devant un village, dont les habitations étaient de simple huttes qui semblaient tenir debout par la peur. Ils suivirent la proposition de Sana, d'aller s'informer aux gens, qui les avaient de toute façon déjà remarquer.

- Heu, excusez nous de vous déranger, mais ont recherche un homme aux cheveux verts l'auriez vous déjà vu? (Sana)

L'homme à qui elle s'était adresser la regardait un air apeurer.

- Vous êtes des pirates?(homme)  
- Oui, nous visitions l'île et nous avons perdu un membre de notre équipage. (Paulie)

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent parmi la foule qui s'étaient rapprocher de nos amis.

- ca doit être les démons, ca ne peut être qu'eux. (femme)  
- des démons? (sana)  
- Dans le triangle, au centre ont dient qu'il y auraient des démons, ils prennent les gens et les apportent avec eux, ont ne les revoient jamais. (homme)  
- Vous croyez que tête d'algue auraient été enlever par ces démon? (Sanji)  
- Rien ne le prouve, mais le disparition innexpliquer, reste inexpliquer. (homme)  
- Il y a d'autres personne qui se sont déjà fait enlever et vous ne les avez jamais revuent? (sana)  
- Exact. nous ne savons pas ce qui leurs arrivent, mais nous avons toujours préférer ne pas chercher plus loin, car ont ne saient pas ce qui nous arriveraient si ont le faisait. Alors ont ne prend pas de chance. (homme)  
- Je doute fort que ce soit des démons. (Paulie)  
- Je maintient que tout est possible Paulie, il vaudrait mieux retourner au bateau, voir si les autres ont euent plus de chance. (Sana)  
- Sana-San à raison, retournons au bateau. (Sanji)

Ils remercièrent les villageois et quittèrent pour se rendre au bateau. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à proximiter du bateau. Ils virent au loin, Chopper qui courrait partout, Luffy qui s'emblait essayer d'avoir l'air sérieux tandis que Robin et Nami parlaient, tout portait à croire qu'il était arriver quelque chose, surtout quand il remarquèrent que Ussop n'était pas présent.

- Que ce passe t'il mes déesses des îles? (Sanji)  
- Ussop à disparut à son tour devant les yeux de Robin et Chopper. (Nami)  
- Comment es-ce arriver? (Sana)  
- Ont marchaient et tout à coup on à vu Ussop tomber dans un trou, quand ont n'a vérifier le trou, il était vide, aucune trace de lui. On à préférer rentrer au bateau, pour voir ou vous en étiez. (Robin)  
- En fait ont n'a trouver un village, cacher par une montagne, les gens nous ont dient qu'il y avait souvent des disparitions inexpliquer et qu'ils ne revoyaient jamais les disparuents. Il croient que ces les démons, qui vivraient au centre du triangle, qui les enlèveraient. (Paulie)  
- Bon maintenant ces des démons. (Nami)  
- Que veut tu dire Nami? (Sana)  
- Pendant que vous étiez partient, moi et Luffy on à entenduent des murmures, le vent ces lever subitement puis plus rien. Ont auraient dient des gens qui parlaient, mais c'était tellement faible que l'ont n'est pas arriver à entendre ce que ca disait. Luffy est persuader que ce sont des fantômes. (Nami)  
- mais oui ca peut juste être ca Nami, c'est un triangle magique. (Luffy)

Ignorant les paroles de Luffy, Nami expliqua, qu'il faudraient peut-être aller sur une autre île, de toute façon s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les retrouver sur cette îles, ils réussiraient peut-être à trouver des informations sur les autres, sinon ils n'auraient qu'à revenir et fouiller à nouveau. Alors Luffy acquiessa, en tant que capitaine, il décida qu'ils se dirigeraient directement vers la prochaine île.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se mirent en route et grâce à Nami, ils purent sans problème se rendre sur la deuxième île, du triangle des damnés. Ils débarquèrent, malgré que le moral était un peut à plat, puisque pour la plupart ils étaient inquiet par la disparition étrange de Zoro et Ussop. Sanji prépara le repas, ils s'installèrent sur le pont du bateau pour le repas.

- Bon alors, voilà nous allons créer à nouveau des équipes et nous allons nous séparer, si ont rencontre des personnes ont s'informera, pour le reste ont doit fouiller l'île de fond en comble et faire attention à toute possibilité autour de nous, partons avec l'idée que rien n'est impossible, sur ces îles maudite. (nami)

Elle forma à nouveau des groupes, Paulie restait sur le bateau pour surveiller, Robin, faisait équipe avec Chopper, Nami se retrouvait aevc Sanji et Sana avait accepter sans problème de faire équipe avec Luffy. Ils se donnèrent 3 heures pour fouillez l'île, après ils devaient revenir au bateau coute que coute.

Après une heure de marche, Nami et Sanji se retrouvèrent bloquer face à une falaise, qui les obligeaient à faire demi tour, c'est alors qu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir, Nami et Sanji se levèrent en sursault, les murmures que Nami et Luffy avaient entenduent à l'île précédente, avaient recommencer, c'étaient tout autour d'eux.

- Ce sont les mêmes murmures que moi et Luffy ont n'avaient entenduent sur l'autre île, alors que l'ont vous attendaient. (Nami)

Nami se cacha derrière Sanji. Sanji étrangement n'avait pas dans le goût de serrer Nami ou d'avoir des coeurs dans les yeux, son regard était sérieux, il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, mais ce n'était pas normal.

- Ne restons pas ici Nami, ont feraient mieux de partir, je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais je n'aime pas ca du tout. Il y a peut-être bel et bien des choses d'innexplicable ou d'étrange sur ces îles. (Sanji)

Alors qu'ils quittaient, il entendirent distinctement...

_- Ne les laissez pas partir...  
- Non ils ne doivent pas partir...  
- Nous devons les attrapez..._

**SILENCE**

Nami et Sanji prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou, mais ils firent arrêter dans leurs courses.

**_- EMPÊCHEZ LES... DE QUITTEZ... CET ENDROIT..._**

- AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH! (nami et sanji)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'es ce que c'était? (sana)  
- Je sais pas, regarde une araignée, ont l'amène avec nous? (Luffy)

Elle regarda Luffy, qui lui souriait à pleine dent, en lui montrant une grosse araignée, elle soupira.

- Pourquoi pas. (sana)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ta entendue? (Chopper)  
- Oui, Mr. Docteur, c'était Nami et Sanji... (Robin)  
- Qu'es ce que l'ont fait? (Chopper)  
- Continuons, ont doit trouver des habitants ou quelque chose, Mr. Cook n'est pas n'importe qui, ils s'en sortiront surement. (Robin)

Ils continuèrent d'avancer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà le chapitre 4, qu'en pensez vous? Allez des reviews, ces encourageant de voir que l'ont interessent des gens, ca nous permet de nous mettre un peut de baume au coeur et de vouloir continuer à écrire... :D**

**Alors aller vous êtes capable, des reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**Le chapitre 5, des disparitions et des disparitions…**

* * *

Alors que Chopper et Robin retournèrent au bateau, Sana et Luffy étaient éjà rentrer, mais aucune trace de Nami et Sanji.

-Ou sont Nami et Sanji? (Paulie)  
-En fait ont espéraient que vous le sauriez, on à entenduent des cris puis plus rien. (Robin)  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sur cette île, mais il faut que l'ont restent sur nos garde, si ont récapitule, Zoro disparaît, ensuite, Ussop, pendant ce temps Nami et Luffy entendent des voix, puis ces au tour de Nami et Sanji de disparaître. (Sana)  
-Ne croyez vous pas que si ont les à entenduent crier, c'est qu'ils ont été attaquer? (Chopper)  
-Peut-être ont t'il vuent quelqu'un et ces ces personnes qui les ont enlever, si toute fois ces des personnes. (Sana)  
-Ces pas des personnes, ces des fantômes. (Luffy)  
-Luffy es-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un fantôme? Ces des êtres qui n'auraient pas trouver le repos éternel, alors oui ce son des personnes, mais ont dient que les fantômes sont invisible et transparent, alors ont ne peut pas les toucher et encore moins les voir, enfin d'après les rumeurs. (Sana)  
-Hé ben ces une nouvelle race de fantômes. (Luffy)

Sana vint pour répondre, mais Paulie lui dit de laisser tomber, quand Luffy était partie sur une idée quelconque, rien ne pouvais le faire changer d'idée. Alors elle se résigna, d'essayer de rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne du capitaine, de toute façon, il y avait plus urgent, les disparitions.

-Qu'es ce que l'ont fait maintenant? (Robin)  
-Pour être tout à fait franche je n'en sais rien du tout. Si au moins Nami était là, elle sais prendre des décisions beaucoup mieux que moi. (Sana)  
-De toute façon si notre capitaine veut bien se donner la peine d'être sérieux un instant, il pourra nous dire QUOI FAIRE. (Paulie)  
-Ont va sur la prochaine île. Ont trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'autre. (Luffy)  
-Et ont pourra surement aussi perdre d'autres membres ces ca? (Sana)  
-Ces ca. (Luffy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.)

Paulie le frappa derrière la tête, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien écouter. Tanpis, ils se devaient de continuer, car malgré que leur capitaine était un simple d'esprit, il restait leur capitaine. Manquant de main d'œuvre, pour faire avancer vers la prochaine île, Il eurent quelque difficulté à se rendre à la troisième île. Cependant quelque heure plus tard ils l'appercurent au loin.

-J'ai faiiiiiiiiiim. (Luffy)  
-Luffy il faudra que t'attende, Sanji n'étant pas là, il faudra que tu jeun un peut. (Paulie)  
-Quoi! Mais je vais mourir de faim. (Luffy)  
-Ce n'est pas toi, qui viens de vider un tonneau rempli de pomme, qui se trouvait dans la calle Capitaine? (Robin)  
-Mais il me faut de la viande sinon je me sent tout mou… (Luffy)  
-Ben retiens toi. (Paulie)  
-Paulie tu est cruel avec moi. (Luffy)

Ils accostèrent sur la dernière île du triangle.

-Bien qu'es ce que l'ont fait maintenant? (Paulie)  
-En y pensant bien, si ont fait comme sur les autres îles et que l'ont se dispercent pour trouver des indices, ont risqueraient encore de perdre des membres. (Sana)  
-Je veut pas disparaître. (Chopper)  
-Mr.Docteur, es-ce que vous senter une odeur commune sur cette île? (Robin)

Pendant que Chopper reniflait les moindres odeurs autour de lui, Sana entra dans le bateau, pour y prendre une cape, décidément cette île avaient un vent beaucoup plus frait que les autres. Luffy, lui s'était précipiter dans la cuisine, poursuivi par Paulie, qui voulait l'empêcher de vider le garde-manger.

-je ne sent rien, il n'y a aucune odeur… ha. (Chopper)  
-qui à t'il? (Robin)  
-il y a une odeur commune, oui, ces Nami, non Sanji, je suisp as sûr, mais je les sens, le vent est fort ici et apporte leurs odeur jusqu'à moi. Ca viens de là bas. (Chopper)  
-Ces à contre vent, alors il y a peut-être bel et bien une île au centre du triangle. (Robin)  
-je vais aller avertir les autres. (chopper)

Il se précipita dans le bateau, tandis que Robin resta sur le plage le regard en direction de l'endroit ou Chopper semblait capter les odeurs.

* * *

Quelque minutes plus tard, Chopper sorti de la cabine, accompagner de Sana.

-J'ai senti des odeurs communes, Robin crois qu'il y a peut-être effectivement une île au centre, mais ca ne sera pas évident de s'y rendre à l'aveuglette. (Chopper)  
-Ou est Robin? (Sana)  
-Elle est rester sur la plage le temps que j'allais t'avertir. (chopper)  
-tu là laisser seule? (Sana)

Elle se précipita sur le bord du bateau, et scruta la plage, rien, personne, pas de Robin.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Robin à disparut. (chopper)

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvris.

-T'avait pas à taper si fort Paulie, ca fait mal. (Luffy)  
-Je t'avait averti de ne pas toucher au garde-manger, ont n'a besoin de provision pour rentrer. (Paulie)  
-Luffy, Paulie, Robin à disparue à son tour. (Sana)  
-ben là ont n'a un problème. (Paulie)  
-Lequel. (Sana)  
-Es-ce que quelqu'un sais comment fonctionne le log-post? (Paulie)  
-Même si ont savaient ce n'est pas là la question, Chopper à senti des odeurs familière, venant du centre du triangle, alors il y a possibilité, qu'au centre se trouve un île et ce n'est pas grâce au log-post que l'ont pourra y aller. (Sana)  
-Je comprend, mais à 4 ces pas évident de faire avancer un bateau. (Paulie)  
-Ben quand on à recruter Ussop, ont n'étaient seulement, moi, Nami, Zoro et lui pour faire bouger le bateau. (Luffy)  
-Oui, Luffy, mais vous aviez au moins Nami, si ont veut se rendre au centre de l'île, il faut y aller à l'aveuglette et sans Nami ces un mission suicide. (Sana)  
-Pour vrai? (Luffy)  
-Oui. Qu'es ce qui te réjouis comme ca? (Sana)  
-Ben j'aime le danger. (Luffy)  
-Oui ca ont l'avaient remarquer. Alors ces toi le capitaine, ta le choix, soit ont essais de continuer à faire le tour du triangle indéfiniment, avec de la chance ont les retrouvera. (Sana)  
-Soit, ont essais de se rendre dans le centre du triangle des damnés à l'aveuglette. (Paulie)  
-Ou ont retourne sur l'île de Sana grâce au log-post. (Chopper)  
-Si ont retourne sur l'île de Sana, ont n'abandonne les autres, alors ces non, ont va aller dans le centre du triangle. (Luffy)  
-Bon hé bien le capitaine à parler, j'ai bien aimer vous connaître. (Paulie)  
-Ces pourquoi ces dernières paroles? (Sana)  
-Ces au cas ou je n'aurait pas le temps de vous le dire avant de mourir. (Paulie)  
-Quoi! Ont va mourir? Mais je veut pas mourir moiiiiiiiii. (Chopper)

Ils réussirent du mieux qu'ils purent à tourner le bateau, vers la direction du centre du triangle, Sana avait eu l'idée de placer Chopper à l'avant du bateau et avec de la chance ils pourraient réussir à se diriger vers l'île grâce à son ordorat, qui arrivait parfois à sentir une odeur qui lui était commune.

Plus ils avancaient vers le centre, puis le vent et les vagues devenaient de plus en plus violent, pour se retrouver d'une minute à l'autre, en pleine tempête.

Tout à coup une grande vague, avala le bateau miraculeusement, Sana se releva et vit Paulie et Chopper qui s'étaient accrocher au mat, ils allaient bien, un instant, Paulie et Chopper? Mais ou était Luffy…

Elle regarda un peut partout et Paulie lui fit signe qu'il était tomber à l'eau et qu'étrangement son chapeau était rester sur le pont.

-IL S'ENFONCE. (Chopper)  
-IL FAUT ALLER LE CHERCHER. (Paulie)  
-ONT PEUT TOUT SIMPLEMENT LUI LANCER UNE CORDE (Sana)  
-NON IL NE PEUT PAS NAGER, IL À MANGER UN FRUIT DU DÉMON. (Chopper  
-ET? (Sana)  
-JE T'EPLIQUERAI. (Paulie)

Sana vit une corde au loin, elle se l'attacha à la taille et lanca l'autre extrémiter à Paulie et Chopper, ils comprirent se quelle allait tenter de faire, c'était risquer, mais c'était ca ou ils perdaient définitivement leur capitaine.

Retenant solidement la corde, Chopper et Paulie firent signe à Sana qu'ils étaient prêt, elle sauta alors à l'eau, pousser par le courant, elle eut de la difficulté à se rendre ou se devait de se trouver Luffy, cependant en plongeant elle l'appercut, elle se dirigea en sa direction.

Elle pu l'agripper par la chemise et le tirer vers l'air libre. Elle le tint du mieux quelle pu, jusqu'à ce que Paulie et Chopper les aients ramener sur le bateau. Alors qu'ils appercurent une énorme vague arriver par derrière, ils s'accrochèrent au bateau, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, quand ils virent, que la vague les poussa dans une zone d'accalmie.

Ils appercurent une île au loin différente des trois îles précédente. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils avaient réussient à se rendre enfin dans le centre du triangle des damnés. Avec peine et misère, ils purent amarer le bateau à la plage.

Ces à ce moment que Sana remarqua que le courant de l'eau tout autour de l'île, avait tendance à tout attirer vers l'extérieur, soit la direction de la troisième île du triangle.

-Ont a réussi, Chopper, es-ce que tu sent les autres? (Paulie)  
-Oui je les sent clairement, ils sont tous là, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Ussop et Sanji. (chopper)  
-Bien ne perdont plus de temps allons les chercher. (Paulie)  
-Attend. (sana)  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a? (Paulie)

Sana montra du doigt, l'entrer de la forêt qui se trouvait devant eux.

-Ho, des E.T. (Luffy)

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5, si tout va comme je le souhaite, la fin aura lieu dans le 6:D j'espère que vous apprécier encore:D …**

**Des reviews ces toujours apprécier. Alors à vos claviers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Le chapitre 6 et le dernier, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez, je suis présentement en train d'écrire une autre fanfic, basé un ti peut sur le passé de Zoro, mais pas beaucoup, y'aura juste la cousine de Kuina qui va entrer dans l'histoire.**

**Cependant pour le moment, qui sont les petits E.T. de Luffy?**

* * *

-Drôle de comité d'accueil? Ces quoi? (Paulie)

De petites créatures se trouvaient sur la plage, elles devaient mesurer dans les demi mètres, Une grosse tête, avec de grand yeux noirs et un tout petit corps en regardant vite on n'auraient même pu dire que c'était des enfants, mais verts.

-Hey revenez les p'tits bonhomme vert. (Luffy)

Luffy parti en courant après les petites créatures.

-Luffy reviens ont ne sais pas ce dont elle sont capable. (Sana)  
-Sana tu t'époumone pour rien, il ne t'entend déjà plus il est rendus trop loin. (Paulie)  
-Je sens l'odeur des membres d'équipages, mais ça sent aussi une autre odeur, une très forte odeur. (Chopper)  
- Quelle genre d'odeur? (Sana)  
-Une odeur… un odeur de sang. (Chopper)  
-Quoi, es ce que tu crois que ces les autres? (Sana)  
-non ces pas du sang frais, ces plutôt du sang sécher, l'odeur est vraiment nauséabonde, vous la sentirez sûrement vous aussi, si ont approche. (Chopper)  
-Allons-y il faut aller voir si les autres vont bien. (Paulie)

Ils partirent dans la direction que Chopper les dirigeait grâce à son odorat. Ils arrivèrent à peine quelque minutes plu tard, dans un endroit, qui semblait être un petit village.

-Ce doit être l'endroit où vivent ces créatures. (Paulie)  
-Et si c'était ces créatures qui avaient enlever les autres. (Sana)  
-heu regardez là bas. (Chopper)

Chopper s'était mis sous ça forme humaine et leur pointait un coin du village. Ils s'en approchèrent, l'odeur fut si forte, qu'ils ne purent approcher d'avantage, Sana cru vomir quand elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Le sol devant eux était rouge, rouge de sang. Il y avait de grand pic qui sortait de deux mètres du sol et ont pouvait y apercevoir des cadavres décapiter et leur manquant quelque morceaux…

-Ces dégoûtant, bon sang qu'est ce que ça veut dire? (Sana)  
-En fait je crois que ces petites créatures, sont carnivore, soit cannibale. (Paulie)  
-Quoi ont va se faire manger? Je ne veux pas être manger moi. (Chopper)

Ils aperçus Luffy au loin, qui avait visiblement trouver plein de fruit, qu'il engouffrait à grande boucher. Il se tourna vers eux.

-Hey venez vois ces plein de fruit, y'en n'a des bizarres. Ils sont bons. (Luffy)  
-Ont n'a pas de temps à perdre, ont devraient peut-être fouiller pour trouver les autres. (Sana)  
-Je les aient trouver, ils sont dans les huttes. (Chopper)

Chopper qui les avaient repérer grâce à leur odeur, se tenait devant une porte grossièrement fabriquer de branche de bois, qui semblait à elle seule tenir la hutte au grand complet.

-Ont les sort de là et ont dégage. (Paulie)

Voyant que Luffy ne semblait pas avoir de problème du tout avec les créatures cannibales, qui le regardait d'un regard plutôt, étrange, voire même intéresser, par un Luffy, rendus de grosseur étrangement énorme, pour un humain normal.

Paulie ouvris le chemin, il entra dans la huttes, il y avait des cellules, qui n'étaient même pas surveiller par ces petits être verts, ils trouvèrent dans la première cellules, Nami et Robin, calmement assise au sol.

-Nami, Robin, pourquoi vous avez pas essayer de vous enfuir. (Sana)

Ce fut Sanji qui répondit, de la cellule d'à côté, ou se trouvait aussi, Ussop pétrifier accrocher à un Zoro endormi confortablement au fond de la cellule.

-en fait, ont n'a essayer, mais ont ne trouvait aucun moyen de quitter cette île et ces créatures, nous kidnappait tout le temps et nous ramenaient ici. (Sanji)  
-Ont va vous sortir de là et ont quitte immédiatement. (Sana)  
-Bien sûr Sana chérie. (Sanji)

Paulie ouvris les cellules et ont entendis Chopper entrer en hâte dans la hutte.

-Vaut mieux se dépêcher, ils ont dis qu'ils allaient détruire le bateau, pour que nous ne puissions pas quitter l'île. (Chopper)  
-Où est Luffy? (Sana)  
-Il mange encore dehors. (Chopper)

Sana laissa Chopper et Paulie se charger de libérer les autres, elle sortie de la hutte et rapidement elle se dirigea auprès de Luffy, ou elle savait que malgré sa crétinerie aigu, elle serait en sécurité.

-Luffy il faut partir, maintenant, ils veulent détruire le bateau, pour nous empêcher de quitter l'île. (Sana)

Luffy la regardait mais il continuait de se goinfrer.

-Luffy, mais arrête de manger et va protéger le bateau. (Sana)  
-Pourquoi? (Luffy)  
-Je viens de te le dire. (Sana)

Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait rien lui faire comprendre, tant qu'il y aurait de la nourriture devant lui. Ces à ce moment, qu'elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle figea de frayeur.

Les autres sortirent de la hutte, Sanji, Zoro et Paulie se dirigèrent immédiatement au bateau, pour empêcher ces sales créatures de le détruire. Nami remarqua Sana.

-Sana, ça va? (Nami)

Silence.

-Sana? (Nami)

Nami passa sa main devant le regarde figer de frayeur de Sana. Sana sembla sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda Nami d'un regard, ou se mélangeait tristesse et frayeur.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Sana, parle moi tu m'inquiète. (Nami)  
-J'ai compris. (Sana)  
-Tu as compris quoi? (Nami)  
-Ce qui est arriver à mon père et aux hommes, qui l'avaient accompagné, alors qu'ils avaient décider de se diriger vers le centre du triangle. (Sana)  
-Et alors? (Nami)  
-En fait il ont quitter la troisième île, comme le doyen à dit, cependant quand ils ont traverser la tempête qui entoure l'île centrale, ils ont rencontrer les créatures, cannibales… elles ont détruit leur embarcation… puis les décombre ont été apporter par le courant extérieur, qui dirige directement vers la troisième île du triangle… puis ils n'ont jamais puent quitter l'île… (Sana)

Sana senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle, elle avait maintenant découvert ce qui était arriver à son père. Nami compris, à son tour, elle força avec l'aide de Robin, Sana de se relever, tandis que Ussop et Chopper attrapèrent Luffy et ils partirent tous en direction du bateau, ou il trouvèrent plusieurs petites créatures au sol, tandis que d'autre hésitait d'approcher du bateau, car trois brutes, l'un avec ses pieds, l'autres avec des cordes et le troisièmes avec trois cure-dent plutôt tranchant, protégeait le bateau, sans répits.

Ils montèrent sur le bateau et sans perdre de temps, reprirent la mer, diriger par l'Eternal post, les dirigeant vers FourSeason, l'île natale de Sana. Tandis que les petites créatures criaient et sautaient sur la plage, leur festin avait pris la fuite.

Le silence c'était installer parmi l'équipage, même Luffy n'osait pas faire de bruit, Nami leurs avaient expliquer la découverte de Sana. Son père et ceux qui s'étaient aventurer vers le centre de l'île, avaient assurément rencontrer les petites créatures vertes et n'ayant plus de moyen de transport pour quitter l'île, avaient assurément finit en repas pour ces créatures cannibales.

Sana depuis leur départ de l'île, s'était assise à l'arrière du bateau, et regardait la mer. Grâce à Nami, ils avaient réussis à passer la tempête sans problème, ils avaient maintenant dépasser, la troisième île et ils faisaient maintenant route vers FourSeasons.

Le tour de veille fut attitrer à Luffy, alors que tout le monde dormait, il s'était installé comme à son habitude sur la tête du bateau et faisait le singe. Sana qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de l'arrière du bateau, se décida enfin elle s'approcha de Luffy. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient de retour sur l'île de Sana demain en fin d'après-midi.

-Luffy? (Sana)  
-Sana, heu ça va mieux? (Luffy)  
-Oui merci, ces surprenant, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être sérieux. (Sana)  
-Moi non plus. (Luffy, il lui souri de toute ces dents.)

Elle compris, qu'il n'avait pas tout compris ce quelle avait dit.

-Luffy je voudrai te remercier. (Sana)  
-Pourquoi? (Luffy)  
-Hé bien, même si maintenant que je sais la vérité, sur la disparition de mon père, j'aimerais ne jamais l'avoir découvert, j'ai apprécier votre aide, ainsi que votre compagnie. (Sana)  
-De rien, dit ça te dirait de faire parti de notre équipage? (Luffy)  
-Ca serait avec grande joie, Luffy, mais je ne suis pas comme mon père, le voyage n'est pas pour moi. (Sana)  
-Pourquoi? (Luffy)  
-Tout ces dangers et tout le reste qui pourraient m'attendre, me font peur. Je me demande comment mon père a fait pour être au point stupide, pour risquer sa vie pour voyager. Ca n'apporte rien. (Sana)  
-Dit tu le voyait souvent ton papa? (Luffy)  
-Assez, quand il revenait après plusieurs mois de voyage, pourquoi? (Sana)  
-Comment il était quand il revenait? (Luffy)  
-Hé bien, il est revenu souvent, ensanglanté et gravement blesser. (Sana)  
-Ces tout? (Luffy)

Elle réfléchis un moment. Puis son regard se chargea de question.

-Ces étrange, je me rappelle, que malgré tout ça, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, quand il revenait. Il me racontait même tout ces voyage le soir, sans oublier les pires détails, mais jamais il ne s'en attristait, jamais il y avait de la colère ou de la peur dans sa voix. (Sana)  
-Je crois que ces parce que il aimait ça. (Luffy)  
-Quoi? (Sana)  
-Hé bien, s'il avait toujours le sourire, s'il retournait toujours en voyage, ces parce qu'il était un voyageur, que voyager c'était ça vie, il ne s'arrêtait pas seulement au choses négative, il aimait voyager et pour lui c'était suffisant. Je crois même, que malgré qu'il est péri lors d'un de ses voyages, il avait le cœur léger, car il avait vécu pour se qu'il aimait vraiment. (Luffy)  
-Depuis quand tu réfléchit Luffy? (Sana)  
-Ché pas. (Luffy)

Les paroles de Luffy se répétait dans la tête de Sana, il avait raison, son père avait vécu pour ses convictions et ses rêves, alors maintenant et comme toujours, il ne pouvais qu'être heureux.

-Luffy je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. (Sana)  
-Ok. (Luffy)

Elle le remercia à nouveau et se dirigea vers le quartier des filles, entra elle ne fit aucun bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Nami et Robin, qui dormaient déjà depuis quelque heures. Elle se changea et entra dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Elle s'endormie rapidement, le cœur beaucoup plus léger…

Ils arrivèrent comme prévus à FourSeasons en fin d'après-midi. Sana les aida à faire le plein de nourriture, puisque malgré la surveillance accrue de Paulie, pendant l'absence de Sanji, Luffy avait tout de même réussi à engouffrer, le trois quart du garde-manger.

Ils étaient maintenant fin prêt à partir. Tout le monde se trouvait sur le bateau à part Luffy.

-Alors Sana? (Luffy)  
-Hé bien Luffy, j'ai adoré voyager avec vous, mais j'ai décider de suivre ma propre voix je veut découvrir le monde, par mes propres moyens. Revenir sur mon île souvent, pour pouvoir raconter ce que j'aurai vu et tout cela le sourire aux lèvres. (Sana)

Luffy ne répondit pas il se contenta de sourire de toute ses dents, Sana répondit à son sourire. Puis d'un sac qu'elle portait sur le dos, elle sortie une petite boite en bois.

-Luffy, tout le monde, dans cette boite se trouve l'Eternal post, pour FourSeasons, je veut vous l'offrir, je n'en n'aurai pas besoin pour revenir sur mon île, ça je le sais parfaitement, cependant en vous l'offrant, cela vous rappellera, qu'il y a quelque part ici, une personne qui souhaite vous revoir. (Sana)

Silence.

-Ceci me promettra, votre retour, alors je pourrai rencontrer, le nouveau seigneur des pirates, le plus grand escrimeur du monde, Nami pourra me montrer sa cartes du monde, Robin me raconter l'histoire, me décrire All-blue, me faire visiter le bateau le plus puissant, voir de mes yeux, un guerrier fort et courageux et rencontrer le plus grand médecin. Tout ça en une fois, alors je serai choyer non? (Sana)  
-Ces sûr qu'on va revenir Sana. (Luffy)

Sana tendit la boite à Luffy il s'étira le bras et monta à son tour sur le bateau. Il donna la boite à Nami, car elle craignait, qu'il l'échappe et brise le précieux objet.

-en avant toute. (Luffy)

Ce fut les dernières paroles, quelle entendit. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, vers une nouvelle aventure….

**

* * *

**

**Fini, j'espère que vous avez réellement appréciez, dites le moi dans les REVIEW, ça encourage.**

**Tandis que j'y suis, je vais vous donner une petite idée de ma prochaine fic qui va bientôt être mis sur le site. **

**En fait il débarquent sur une île, mais ces fic ce passe avant water-seven, alors ya pas de charpentier, parce que c'était vraiment dur de faire interagir un personnage que l'ont connais pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre Robin, ces pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais presque. **

**Alors sur la nouvelle île, Zoro qui s'est perdu comme à son habitude, va sauver une fille, qui était pour se faire frapper par un gros méchant : D. Cependant cette fille n'est autre que la cousine de Kuina, une ancienne amie d'enfance à Zoro….**

**Alors voilà, bientôt en onde sur : P**

**Bye bye… **


End file.
